


Art+Fic: Kiss me

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all changes with Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art+Fic: Kiss me

Draco’s best method to make people leave him alone was not cursing, hexing, beating or threatening them. No, it was much simpler - it was a kiss.  
It took him years to figure it out. In the end it was easy. Nobody saw him worthy of being kissed. It was either the fact that he was a Slytherin, a Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater or a male or all of them combined.  
Most of the times he didn’t even have to kiss the offender fully on the lips. Simply leaning in for a kiss was all it took to have him pushed away and left behind.  
It was painful - but at least he was safe.  
That is until he tried it out on Potter and found his mouth full of Potter’s tongue.  
Maybe being safe was overrated.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/133785/133785_original.jpg)


End file.
